1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connector assemblies, and particularly to a cable connector assembly with a push lock which provides secure and reliable engagement between a plug connector and a receptacle connector of the assembly.
2. Related art
A conventional cable connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,707. The assembly provides microminiature coaxial connectors which lock with each other by snap-fastening. The assembly includes two complementary connectors, and each connector includes a hollow cylindrical body. The first connector has a central pin contact received in the body, and an elastic socket between the pin contact and the body. An annular peripheral bead is formed on a free end of the elastic socket. The second connector has a skirt fitted into an open end of the body, and a central socket contact received in the body. A groove is defined by an interior surface of the skirt and by an interior wall of the body. When the first connector is engaged with the second connector, the bead is fitted into the groove. The pin contact is thereby engaged in the socket contact, providing secure connection between the two connectors. However, it is difficult and inconvenient to disconnect the two connectors. Furthermore, the connectors are liable to be damaged during disconnection.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly having a convenient push lock is desired to overcome the above problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly wherein engagement and release of a plug connector with and from a receptacle connector is reliable and easy.
To achieve the above object, a cable connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a first body, a first insulator located in the first body, a first contact received in the first insulator, and a push lock retained between the first body and the first insulator. An elastic portion of the push lock surrounds the first contact. A press button extends radially and perpendicularly outwardly from the elastic portion. When the press button is squeezed radially inwardly, the elastic portion is moved inwardly toward a center of the push lock. The plug connector is then easily inserted into the receptacle connector. When the press button is released, the elastic portion springs back outwardly. The plug connector is thereby securely and reliably engaged with the receptacle connector. When the press button is again squeezed radially inwardly, the plug connector is easily withdrawn from the receptacle connector.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.